Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a laser radar system, and more particularly, to a laser radar system that is capable of reducing the number of light transmission and reception unit modules, and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in order to obtain a 3-dimensional image, a laser radar system includes, at an upper portion of a vehicle, a panoramic scan radar configured to rotate, and a protruding real time wide angle laser radar.
Such a panoramic scan radar includes a plurality of laser generating modules and a plurality of light detectors. Herein, it is difficult to align the laser generating modules and the light detectors corresponding thereto such that scanning can be performed in one line format or in a predetermined format. That is, it is necessary to examine the observation range of the signal detected from each light detector, and modify the array arrangement of the laser generating modules and light detectors to fit the specifications. This increases the unit price of a module, and makes mass production difficult. Furthermore, a panoramic scan radar can obtain a 2-dimensional image without a module rotating, but in order to obtain a 3-dimensional image, all the laser generating modules and light detectors must rotate.
Next, in a wide angle laser radar, in order to obtain a wide angle 3-dimensional image, a plurality of cameras are provided, thereby increasing the Field Of View (hereinafter referred to as ‘FOV’). Herein, a camera farther from the center has a greater FOV value. Furthermore, the wide angle laser radar includes a wide angle image photographing apparatus having the shape of a funnel and including a plurality of cameras that output a photographed image. Furthermore, the wide angle laser radar may include a wide angle stitching system having the shape of a funnel for generating a stitch table through which an assembled bending table is made. A photographed image is processed using the bending table to modify distortion and delay problems.
The aforementioned conventional laser radar systems are problematic in that they must be provided with a plurality of light transmission and reception modules in order to perform a panoramic scanning. Furthermore, these conventional laser radar systems are problematic in that they include a module for rotation and that they cannot be easily mounted inside a moving object due to their structural problems.